


Someone Like You(Or me)

by Lucket



Series: No One Like You [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Investigations, M/M, OC has a dark past, OC has issues, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Peter is confused, Rocket Has Issues, Rocket remembers a lot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This May Get Dark, like a lot!, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucket/pseuds/Lucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sooooo, we got to guard a crazy scientist from a mass murderer that has never been caught and for some reason knows what happened in Half-World, adding the fact that we have to do this without getting caught doing it, yeah nice idea Quill".</p><p>I said angrily at the Star-Lord.</p><p>"And what the hell are those two doing here?!!". I yelled again pointing at the black hare and gold otter sitting on the table.</p><p>"One would think that you would be happier to see us Rocket". Said the otter.</p><p>"Ye and yer grumpy self have not changed a bit, arsehole". Grumbled the black hare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I remember my first breath...

 

It was something so sudden, painfull and traumatic.

 

Yeah, i remember it like it was yersterday, i have to, it is my first concious memory after all. Everything before that is just a haze, unreal, imaginary or at least thats what i think, like you're sleeping but you are not actually resting nor dreaming... Just... Sleeping, and all of the sudden, i breathed... and then i woke up, just like that, i can still feel the way my lungs expanded for the first time, the cold air chilling them and making me shiver... God, how i hate the cold.

 

Once my lungs finally learned how to work properly i did the next thing that my instict told me to do, i opened my eyes for the first time, the first thing i saw was light, so much light it stung my eyes, i tried to move, but i couldn't i was restrained to a metal table, no matter how much i tried to move i just couldn't. I was desperated at the time my mind was just a blank, like a newborn's and like a newborn i didn't know a thing of what was happening around me. In my desperation i screamed, the first thing that came out of my throat was a horrible gurgled scream, bile came out too, but the scream came first anyway, after my short outburst i heard a voice, even though i didn't fully comprehend what it meant at the moment.

 

-Subject 89P01 is concious, stable breathing, heart rate: stable, blood presure: stable, hunter mode: unavailable for the moment as expected, the incubation was a success, proceed with phase 2: neuroincertion of knowledge- as soon as the voice stopped talking, i felt myself being moved, led to another place.

 

a dark room, dark enough that i could actually see now, a little bit blurry but it was a start, i could see a figure looking me over, i know now that that figure was Dr. Charles Monroe, the head of Halfwolrd Advanced Research Facilty (H. A. R. F) what were they researching you ask?, weapons, especifically living and breathing weapons. The doctor was a tall, thin and handsome man, black hair slicked back, blue eyes, pale and a winner's smile, the smile of someone who is used to getting what they set their eyes on, no matter what. Of course at the time i didn't know any of this, my mind was scared and uncoperating.

 

-You must be our new success!, it's a pleasure to meet you 89P01 i congratulate you in being our first succeding artificialy created life form that is a sentinel on the 89P line of subjects- he said with a smile on his face while getting out of my line of sight. -While i would like to start examinating how much we have improved in compare with our other experiments, i do have a rather tight schedule ahead of me, so we shall get this over with as soon as possible.- at the moment i didn't understand any manner of speech, it all sounded like gibberish and rubish to me.

 

Dr. Monroe came into my line of sight once again now with an object shaped like a hat, if hats wore a dozen bulbs, wires and god knows what else that is, he started lowering the object to me, i thrashed, in vain as i was still being held down to the table, as the strange object decended upon my head i could do nothing but wait for all of this to be over... If only.

 

Once on my head i felt a terrible pain, like bugs carving their way slowly into my brain. And i just... i just...

 

Learned... And i knew

 

I just knew, millions of images flashed before my eyes, along with languages, sounds, smells, sensation information... so much information... too much, i wanted to stop, and i screamed, i screamed so loud that even the dead might have heard me.

 

-STOP! AGGH, ME HALP!- cute, those were my first words... how lovely.

 

The Doctor ignored me, he was more focused on the information i was recieving throug the neuroinceptioner, how dare he?, why didn't he help me?, he created me right?, why didn't he help me then?, i wanted it to stop, i want it to stop, i want it to stop, i want it to stop, I WANT IT TO STOP!. With one last and mighty pull i freed myself of my restraints, fell off the table and there on the floor panting for breath, with a "mind raper" device attached to my head i learned to use my legs, so i stood up for the first time.

 

The doctor stood there gawking at me with a excited smile on his face while i glared at him, the iformation that was still being injected in my brain helped form my first real sentence.

 

-W-wha... whu-why ded-didn't...U-You make it ssssstoph-stop?- well...at least my first try at s full sentence.

-My Scince!. How splendid! You just came out of the biological-tissue chamber and you already form speech!... and to top it all your hunter mode at this early stage is already working!- he ignored my question completly, only focusing on the fact that i said a sentence, i still didn't know what "Hunter Mode" meant... maybe the device responsible for my knowledge wasn't done yet... i wouldn't let that happen.

 

I lifted my arms and tried getting the cursed thing off of me, it hurt like hell, but i was stubborn, i kept trying. The doctor upon realizing what i was trying to do looked horrified, he quickly got his comunicator and started calling for support, they couldn't let me rebel against them after all.

 

Not much after he called for help, two armed guards came in and pointed their guns at me, i don't know what came over me but i stopped what i was doing completly only to fully focus in them, the were the enemy, they were dangerous... they were a target. 

 

-Stop!, don't you dare shoot at him, we never had a subject that managed to advance phases so fast, his development is remarkable.- at the doctor's orders they lowered their guns.

 

As soon as they lowered their guns i resumed my attemps at getting the neuroinceptioner off my head, but that thing was really latched to my head, the only thing i achieved was hurting my head more.

 

-Please get this thing off of me, it hurts!- my speech was getting more fluent the more that wretched device was on me.

-Now, now that won't do, we don't want you halting your remarkable progress because of a tantrum, do we?-. He ignored my pleas once again.-Why don't you two hollow heads take him to solitary and tie him down real good, so he doesn't take the device off?, oh! And while you ar at that don't let the other subjects mess with him along the way, specially the failures of the 89P line.- The Doctor ordered.

 

-Yes sir!- they both replied and proceed to try to grab, of course i was not very cooperative, i was gonna fight like hell.

 

-LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES!- Ok i was tired also a terrible headache, so what if couldn't put much of a fight?, fight me then.

 

They dragged me out of the room, while on my way to the solitary chamber i could see many people, wearing uniforms, acording to the machine over my head they were subjects, just like me, sentinels and familiars, they were many species: Kree, Xandarians, Bogmars and many others, those with humanoid cualities were denominated sentinels, created here, modified...

 

The machine started getting more agressive in the way it was giving me information, it stole my focus off of the other subjects so it could make me understand what was happening. Here at H.A.R.F. the development of genetically enginered soldiers was the goal, they traveled alot so the staff could get samples of DNA of many species so they could artificially produce a laborable test subject, the subjects (whom according to the machine were classified from 10A01 to 90R20 to describe the species they were made of), were then trained, conditioned and submited to others experiments to help the scientist who run the facilities have a better understanding of bio-engineering and produce better super soldiers... Sadly the experiments from 10A01 to 70O20 were all faillures, the first succes was subject 71O01 who was killed once she tried to kill one of the scientist.

 

After that incident the scientist got more succeding experiments, but they all ended the same way as 71O01 did... in that moment they realized that they needed to lock away the innate instinc to fight they were born with, so since 76O03 they were pull out of the embryonic chamber with the "Hunter Mode", the hunter mode was nothing but the realese of chemicals in their bodies that stimulated their will to fight, also it enhanced other abilities of the subjects, like healing, strenght, sense of smell and many more.

 

Howerever, subjects with locked hunter mode took too long to develop their learning capacities and they often lacked many abilities while they weren't using the hunter mode, surely if they were to be super soldier this could not happen. So the familiars were invented.

 

Now familiars were not actually created in the facilities, they were non-sentient species that were taken from other worlds and modified to excell in a specific task so they could offer support and help to the sentinel. Why non-sentient species?, that way H.A.R.F. Wouldn't have to spend more money to artificially produce living test subjects, the modification done to familiars also helped the staff to practice in the perfomance of surgeries to sentinels, also smaller non-sentient species were easier to handle and manage than the sentinels.

 

My vision came back to me, i passed out, the info was still flowing into my brain, it made my head hurt much more, the fact that i was still being dragged by the two brutes holding me was not aliviating my pain.

 

On my way there i saw a familiar for the first time.... and it was disapoiting to say the least, the small lanky, furry and brown figure, that ressembled a.... a.... Raccoon, the machine reminded me. He was staring at me and my captors with what seemed to be... Fear, Hatred, Sadness and... Pity?, beside him were 2 other familiars, they were... umm...

 

A hare and an otter, the machine reminded me again, the otter had the same stare as the raccoon but the hare had more of a disgusted face. Nevermind that now they were out of my line of sight as i was dragged to a hallway, Brute #1 and Brute #2 stood in front of a shiny metal door that said "Solitary", that wasn't the important thing the important thing was that for the first time i saw my reflection on the metal surface.

 

I was a Xandarian, slightly tanned skin, black hair, young, one would think that i looked like any Xandarian if it weren't for my eyes... They were a deep red colour, like blood, but what was putting me off was not my eyecolour, rather it were my pupils that took that honor... they were shaped in the form of a gun's crosshair.

 

My panic didn't last long because my captors threw me in the dark empty room and quickly shut the door... yet i could still see clearly in the dark room, it was empty, but the fact that i could see in the dark was unnerving enough... i was scared, so scared that for the first time in my short life i cried...

 

Just what the hell am i?...


	2. Worse day of my D'ast life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, last chapter was a prologue, i plan to take in a long journey that has many twist and turns.
> 
>  
> 
> Rocket wakes up after a nightmare, he ponders why on earth thing has gotten rough for him since becoming a guardian. Peter also has job for them and Rocket meets some old "friends" while recieving the job.

-Hey kid!, ya hungry?.- i yelled over at the steel door in front of me.

 

-Huh?... who are you?.- replied a voice coming from the door, i was right, the newby looks young mights as well sound like one.

 

-Doesn't matter who i am, i asked ya if you are hungry, yes or no question!.- i was getting upset, we are supposed to be in our respective cels in 5 minutes and if i keep loosing time with this asshole i will surely be taken to the "test" room for missbehaving.

 

-.... Yes... Why do you care anyways?, everyone here just care for themselves and no one else.- he was right, i shouldn't be caring about him, i don't care about him actually.... But i know what it feels like to be fresh meat here.

 

-Don't get any ideas!, i don't a shit about you, but i know that is not easy to be new here, though from what i heard you are a dream to the scientist because you develop so fast.- poor bastard his progress should be a blessing for him, but that just made the white-coats have more reasons to cut him open to figure out why he was so different from other subjects.

 

-How do you know about that?, i have never spoken to no one, all i do is sleep, wake up, forced to train, eat once a day, be taken to the surgery room to be cut open, be thrown into my cell and repeat... so why do you know.- i shighed, this one was naive one, if he wanst to survive he better wise up.

 

-Word spreads around fast here, you are practically a celebrity, most subject hate you or just don't care about you.- i finished while i stared at the door crack open just a bit and ice blue eyes look at me curiously.

 

Once his eyes landed on the olate of food i was carrying he opened the door completly but once he tried to get past the door frame an electrick current shot through him making him retreat while snarling... i guess that must have hurt.

 

When us subjects are deemed to be confined in our cells the guards let the doors unlocked but activate an anti-leaving system, what it does is that whenever you try to leave the cell the door frames will actually shoot an electric current at you.

 

-You want the food yes or no?, i've got better things to do.- I saw him get close to the door frame but not really crossing it, he nodded his head and i got close to slide the plate through the door frames.

 

As soon the plate entered the cell he grabbed it and dug in... aaaand, ok, maybe he was hungrier than he let on, whike he ate i studied his face, what was about him that made him one of the scientist's favorite plaything.

 

Well, he looked young, not child like, he was designed as a young adult, a realky young adult, he had sligthly tanned skin, black hair, sharo features and ice blue eyes, though from what i have seen they turn red, when he is stressed.... must be that hunter mode thingy, the kid is thin, not "oh-a-sneeze-might-kill-me" kind of thin but thin none the less, in conclusion, should he have been born and raised a Xandarian(as he appears to be one) he would have attracted a lot of girls.... and some guys too, why not. While looking him over he finished eating the plate, wiped his mouth clean slid the plate back to me, he then shivered, i'm not suprised, i have fur to keep the cold away but he is pure skin, this place is cold, it doesn't take a genius to do the math.

 

-Thanks...- he said weakly.

 

-No problem kid.- I grabbed the plate and was about to leave when he spoke.

 

-What's your name?....- he questioned with a hopefull look on his face, the newby wanted someone to talk to, sadly i don't have the time.

 

-Like most people here i don't have one.- i said hurriedly, a guard may pass through here any time now.

 

-Then why have i heard them cakk you Rocket?.- he questioned, i really didn't have time for this.

 

-it's a nickname, i earned it when i biuld a rocket and tried to scape riding it, i ended up smashing my face to the cealing.- that wasn't funny, yet a lot of the guys started calling me Rocket mocking me for my failed attemp... at leats I was trying to scape, they gave out ages ago, i still dream on getting out of here.

 

-Why don't you use the name then?.-

 

-Cuz i don't like it.-He frowned in thought.

 

-a rocket has a purpose... to fly... a rocket is dangerous... it can explode... and a rocket is unstopable... Why not like it?.- well... looking it that way it actually sound good, i may keep it... but it's unlikely.

 

-Why you obsesion with names, we are all numbers here... to them at least.- this guy was wierd, he didn't behave like any of us.

 

-according to the machine attached to my head my first few days, names means a soul, a conection and/or means that we are not objects.- he explained matter of factly.

 

-oh yeah?!, what your name oh non-object one.- i mocked him, i really wanted him to stop talking so i could... though i could just leave and leave him talking alone... what was stopping me?

 

-I don't know?.- he scrunched his face in confusion.- the Doctors call me "Red eyes", because of the fenotype of my hunter mode.- I thought for a moment, "Red eyes" was not a name, it was a cuality.

 

-Red sounds better.- i said, it would be simpler than "Red eyes".- It's shorter, easier to remember, now if you excuse me... CAN I FUCKING GO!.- he flinched at my outburst, i don't care i might get in trouble for this guy. Without waiting for i reply i turned around and started walking.

 

-Hey Rocket!.- Fuck!, what does he want now?, and he's also calking me Rocket, i still haven't devided if i like the name, i growled and turned around.

 

-WHAT!?.- he smirked... it looked good on him, much better than the abandoned kid look.

 

-will we meet again?.- it was an honest, question, a hopefull one... it left me thinking, is he really as alone as all of us?, i glanced at him, his smirk was dissapearing and he was retreating to his when i didn't reply, a hurt look in him.

 

-Sure, why not?.- i sighed tiredly, might as well help someone in this shithole, maybe i could use a favor from him later, like distracting the guards or hiding something for me.

 

He smiled and despite my anoyed mood... i smiled too, ok maybe his smile is contagious, i turned around for what felt like the millionth time and was about to walk when...

 

-And Rocket?.- i turned around no longer anoyed for some reason... but something happened...

 

We were no longer in Half-world, rather we were on an unknow place, night time, out in the open and bullets speeding past us, he looked diferent too, he was standing up wearing black pants, black high collared jacket with a red shirt under it, a vibrant red scarf wrapped around the collar of the jacket, he also now had four tiny scratches over his left eyebrow.

 

Behind the sounds of bullets i could hear my own voice, and Red's, also screams and fire.

 

-It's all your dam fault!.- i heard myself in the distance... What was going on?.

 

-i'm sorry!, i didn't knew the bullet would go through!, i- Red's voice replied mufled, it also was interrupted by the sound of a shot that seemed to drawn all the others.

 

-NO!, FUCK YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!.- i heard myself yell in the angriest way i have ever heard.

 

-Rocket... Rocket... Rocket...ROCKET!.- the first few times i heard my name it was wispered in a sad way, it almost broke my heart... but the last one, the last one was yelled as cry for help, the cry of someone that's facing what they feared the most.

 

What the fuck is going on!?, i need to know what is this, i looked at Red in front of me, his face looked solem, blood was coming out of his mouth slowly, his mouth was opening apparently to say something.

 

-Rocket... wake up!.- as soon as he said this Red bursted in a river of blood, staining my fur, i looked horrified at it, i could still hear a voice in the distance.

 

-Rocket... wake up... Rocket wake up...Rocket.wake.up.......Rocket....-i don't to be here anymore, i want these voices to stop!, i kneeled on the ground and covered my ears.

 

-ROCKET!!.-

 

\----------------------------------------

 

I shot up from my bed gasping for breath, i was sweating bullets, my heart was gonna burst out of my chest and i was panting like a beast.

 

-a nightmare... it was just a nightmare.- i mumbled to myself when i calmed down, to be honest it was i nightmare mixed with memories, these last few days have been hell for me, nighmories (nightmares and memories... get it?...no?, screw you then.) Have plagued me non-stop, i wonder why, excluding these last few days i haven't had nightmares since meeting the other guardians, even when i thought i lost Groot they were there and no nightmares had tormented me.

 

I glanced to my bed and i realized that i would need new sheets soon, these ones were all teared up, i sighed, downside to having claws, if you are not carefull with them you will ruin one or two things you don't want ruined.

 

-Yo! Rise and shine Guardians, we arrived on Xandar, Nova prime has a job for us, we will talk to her later, something about looking out for someone.- I heard our captain say over the intercom, after the incident about Ronan we have been taking jobs (legal jobs, thankverymuch) everywhere, we even expanded the Milano, every has a room of their own, along with nice stuff, like this superxpensive food, weapons, parts, gear and equipment, howerever this isn't helping with my "nighmories" problem.

 

I sighed, tired sigh and grabbed an orange hoodie and shorts to see what was going on, no need to be in battle gear all the time, after i dreesed up i went to Groot's room.

 

-Wake up, ya lazy ass, let's whats new, apparently Stardork got us a big job, with Nova Prime none the less.- i yelled at the three who was slumped on the floor besides the bed, Groot preferred to sleep on the floor rather than in a bed, yeah, he was weird like that.

 

-I am Groot.- he said with a yawn.

 

-ok, i'll go ahead while you wake your brain up.- i always could understand Groot, but our other teammates couldn't they were getting better yet they still had a long way to go.

 

Like Groot asked me too i went to the cockpit the realize that Gamora, Drax and Peter were missing, maybe they are outside since we already landed on Xandar's port. I got out of the Milano and just as i thought they were out side waiting for me and Groot, besides them were some Nova guards, obviously to scort us to Nova Prime when we're ready.

 

-Friend Rocket, would you tell us location of friend Groot.-questioned Drax, whom just like usual was wearing pants, boots and pretty much nothing else, not even his daggers, if we were to see Nova Prime it would have to be unarmed... i don't fell comfortable with those terms but theres nothing i can do about, you know being a Guardian of the galaxy and all we can't break much rules anymore...

 

-He is through the process of waking up, he will be here in a bit, so Quill, any info on what are we supposed to to in that job you found us?.- I asked our leader, the guy was just standing next to Gamora in his usual clothes, i swear that jacket of his will have a mind of its own if he keeps wearing it.

 

-Good morning to you too Ranger Rick, i don't know much, apparently we have to take care of a scientist that has made some crimes against pretty much everyone, huh... we need to do it undercover, the guy is aparentlh being hunted by a criminal that has a lot of murders on his record... also that criminal is nicknamed "The Red Eyed Devil" aaaaand.... No, nothing else, thats pretty much it.- said Quill with a grin, sooo a mad scientist, a killer and being stealthy... this was not going to be fun... well at least it can't be worse than this.

 

-Peter you forgot to tell him about our coworkers.- Chimed in Gamora, we never need coworkers, helpers, assistants, you name it, we are the fricking Guardians of the galaxy, why would we need help?.

 

-Coworkers?, we need no help with this, right?.- as soon as i said this another ship landed on the port beside the Milano, the ship was noticeable smaller than our ship, the dock opened and out stepped two figures i thought i would never see again...

 

Yeah, this could get worse... it already has.

 

I tried to calm down, took a deep breath, ran my claws through the fur on my head, counted to ten and tried to talk as calm as posible.

 

-Quill... what are they doing here?.- i said as calm as i could be, actually i was about to blow up and bite everyone's head off, Groot finally cam e out of the Milano while our conversation was going up.

 

We where led inside the building by the guard while our conversation took place the two figures didn't look at us once since we were led in diferents groups, lucky for them i was not happy, at all.

 

We finally got to Nova Prime's office it was huge with a holoprojector desk in the center, which was also huge and a table to the side, on it was a golden otter and a dark blue rabbit, i learned about terran species when i met Peter, i continued my conversation with Quill when we got in.

-Sooooo, we got to guard a crazy scientist from a mass murderer that has never been caught and for some reason knows what happened in Half-World, adding the fact that we have to do this without getting caught doing it, yeah nice idea Quill.-

 

I said angrily at the Star-Lord.

 

-And what the hell are those two doing here?!!.-I yelled again pointing at the black hare and gold otter sitting on the table.

 

-One would think that you would be happier to see us Rocket.- Said the otter.

 

-Ye and yer grumpy self have not changed a bit, arsehole.- Grumbled the dark blue hare.

 

-You know our temporary partners friend Rocket?, also why are they calling you asshole?, you don't ressemble an excretating hole.- Asked Drax just like always being literal, i really had no patience for him right now.

 

-Asshole as in an insult you low brained idiot!.- He looked hurt when i replied.- And yes i know them!, it is kind of obvious that i do!.- i finished.

 

-They here because you are gonna need them Guardians.- Finally, Nova Prime appears, she came walking from one elevator scorted by 2 guards.

 

-Need them? What for?!.- ok, i needed fo calm down or i would be kicked out of here, if the guards aiming their guns at me was any signal that i was not being polite.

 

-they are here, along with you, because you know the person you will be guarding.- She motioned the guards to stand down and so they did.

 

-We know the guy?, who might be?, someone from Halfworld maybe?.- Wondered the Gold otter.

 

-You will see, bring him in!.- she ordered, soon after that a silver haired woman came out with the scientist we were supposed to watch over...

 

I was never more disgusted to do a job.

 

-Gaurdians, Lylla, Blackjack, i introduce you to Doctor Charles Monroe, head Half-world Advanced Research Facility, he is your job.- finished Nova Prime.

 

-Guardians!, it's a pleasure to meet you, 89P13, 62P26, 99T97 it's great to see you all too.- He said nodding to me, then otter and finally the hare.-Though i hear you now go by the name of: Rocket, Lylla and Blackjack respectively.- he said with a smile.

 

Yeah... this was going from bad to worse.... to worse than that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo tell what you thought if the chapter, i'm a little doubtfull if i should keep the first person POV or if i should return to the third person POV, tell what you think since i need help with that.
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted to announce that i will be creating a gmail account for anyone that's interested in sending me something, i will have ready in like two days.
> 
>  
> 
> So thats about it, i wanted to tell you guys thanks for comenting giving Kudos, i was not really sure of this story since theres no completed Rocket/Omc on the web and i felt a littke insecure on being the first to comit to deliver one, but thanks to your support i feel that i have to keep going with this, this story will surely be of your appeling i assure you ;).
> 
>  
> 
> With Love, Lucket.  
> A Writter


End file.
